Waiting for My Hero
by Eleamaya
Summary: Dua wanita tengah menunggu pria terkasihnya masing-masing setelah hilang tanpa kabar selama 5 tahun lamanya, namun sayangnya hanya satu yang bisa kembali. Timeline: Crisis Core-Original Game. Zerith & CloTi. Cover disclaimer: not mine.


**Ya ampun, baru sehari lalu aku nulis fic pertama di fandom ini, eh sekarang udah nulis lagi. Ya udah deh, aku ga peduli kalau sepi kok, yg penting nulis tiap ada ide dan mood.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Waiting for My Hero"<strong>

Final Fantasy VII © Square Enix

Fanfic by Eleamaya

.

.

Pair: Zerith & CloTi

Genre: Hurt/Comfort

.

.

_Dua wanita tengah menunggu pria terkasihnya masing-masing setelah hilang tanpa kabar selama 5 tahun lamanya, namun sayangnya hanya satu yang bisa kembali._

* * *

><p>Midgar.<p>

Kota terbesar di Gaia yang dengan reaktor-reaktor mako-nya yang besar dan menjulang, tersekat-sekat menjadi delapan sektor oleh sebuah platform raksasa, membuat penduduk di bawahnya tak dapat melihat matahari. Tapi penduduknya tak pernah mengeluh, mungkin karena mereka mencintai tempat tinggal mereka, tak peduli seburuk apapun polusi yang ada.

Sebuah gereja di Sektor lima. Gereja ajaib yang karena mukjizat Tuhan, dapat menumbuhkan bunga-bunga yang mustahil mekar di kekumuhan kota, membentuk kebun kecil di lantainya. Di sana. ada seorang gadis berambut ikal sepanjang pinggang yang dikepang satu dengan tambatan pita merah besar menghiasi kepalanya. Ia mengenakan _vest_ merah dengan gelang besi di lengannya dipadu dengan l_ong dress_ berwarna pink setinggi betisnya. Gadis itu tengah berjongkok memetik beberapa tangkainya satu per satu untuk dimasukkan ke dalam keranjang kecilnya sampai penuh. Ya, hanya bisa menjajakannya dalam jumlah sedikit untuk sekali jalan berkeliling sektor kumuh nanti. Kita sebut saja ia gadis penjual bunga.

Ia kemudian mendongak, memandang sebuah gerobak sederhana yang rodanya patah. Ditatapnya lama sambil menggumam sebuah nama.

"Zack..."

Matanya mengerling, mengingat sesosok pemuda yang sangat berarti baginya. Pemuda itu yang memberi saran agar ia menjual bunga yang ditanamnya. Ia jugalah yang telah membuatkan gerobaknya untuk digunakan berjualan. Dan sayangnya, gerobak itu tak bisa dipakai sekarang.

Apa boleh buat, gadis itu mendesah. Sebenarnya seorang sahabat berpangkat SOLDIER kelas dua sudah menawarkan diri untuk membantu memperbaiki roda patah itu tapi gadis itu menolak. Ia hanya ingin kekasihnya seorang yang melakukannya langsung untuk dirinya. Apalagi ia pernah bilang pada cowok yang sudah dipacarinya selama dua tahun itu bahwa gerobaknya tidak seindah yang ia harapkan, makanya ia ingin diperbaiki hingga ke tahap itu. Dan sampai saat itu tiba, ia akan terus berjualan dengan keranjang.

Tapi, sampai kapan ia akan menunggunya?

Ia ingat ucapan terakhir pemuda itu sebelum helikopter menjemputnya untuk sebuah misi ke desa kecil yang katanya hanya untuk mengecek reaktor.

_"Kencan-kencan berikutnya saat aku pulang nanti, kau harus memakai baju pink ya?"_

Terang saja gadis itu menolak. Terdengar seperti pemaksaan bukan? Tapi ia tetap tertawa kecil, hapal tingkah konyol kekasihnya itu. Lantas, mengapa sekarang ia memakainya?

_"Tseng, selama aku tidak ada, kau harus menjaga Aerith."_

Begitulah, harusnya dari ucapannya sebelum pergi itu, terbesit dalam benaknya bahwa misi ini sepertinya akan berat tidak seperti biasanya. Ia belum pernah mendengar hal itu sebelumnya meski kerap tak bertemu sebentar karena panggilan misi sudah menjadi keseharian kekasihnya sebagai SOLDIER kelas satu. Dan ia selalu pengertian untuk itu.

Makanya, kalimat itu bagaikan sebuah isyarat. Menitipkan dirinya pada orang lain? Biasanya kekasihnya itu yang melindunginya langsung, menjaganya dari kejaran antek-antek Shin-Ra Corp. yang ingin memanfaatkan dirinya sebagai seorang Cetra. Lucu, padahal kekasihnya itu sendiri merupakan salah satu anteknya. Yah, Tseng juga sih sebagai komandan Turks tapi teman sejak kecilnya itu bisa dipercaya. Gadis itu pun menggeleng pelan. Kalau melihat perangai kekasihnya, cowok itu ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang terdepan di posisi itu tanpa membiarkan pria lain masuk menggantikannya karena ia pernah berkata ingin menjadi seorang pahlawan, termasuk menjadi pahlawannya. Gombal bukan? Tapi memang itulah yang dirasakannya.

"Aku selalu merasa aman selama kau di sisiku, Zack..."

Namun, tak ingin merepotkannya, ia pun berinisatif untuk menggembleng dirinya sendiri agar tidak terlalu bergantung. Dibantu oleh sahabat yg pertolongan memperbaiki gerobaknya ditolak tadi, kini ia cukup mahir menggunakan tongkat sebagai senjata.

Lima tahun pun berlalu sejak saat itu, seolah Zack sudah memprediksi bahwa ia benar-benar akan meninggalkannya sangat lama.

Sungguhkah tak ada harapan untuknya kembali?

Tidak. Baju pink ini ia persembahkan untuk sang SOLDIER kelas satu tersebut. Ia ingin melihat wajah terkejutnya, wajah bahagianya, bahwa sang gadis pujaan hatinya itu sudah menyambutnya sepenuh hati. Ia tak akan melepasnya sampai saat kepulangannya itu tiba.

Gadis penjual bunga itu tak pernah berhenti menantinya pulang dan itu bukan hanya untuk sekedar berkencan.

Ia pun berdiri hendak melakukan aktivitasnya. Namun sebelum itu, ia menengadah ke atap gereja yang berlubang, lubang yang sepertinya sengaja tak ingin ia tambal karena itu merupakan kenangan pertemuan pertama mereka berdua. Masih sambil mengepit keranjangnya, tangannya kemudian mengatup saling menggenggam.

Ia berdoa untuk kekasihnya agar diberi keselamatan.

* * *

><p>Beralih ke sektor tujuh.<p>

Ada sebuah bar bernama 7th Heaven, terdengar sedikit ironis dengan kegelapan dan kekumuhan di sekitarnya. Seorang gadis tengah sibuk menjamu para pelanggannya. Rambut hitam panjangnya tergerai lurus sampai pahanya dengan sebuah ikatan merah di bagian bawahnya. Roknya sangat pendek, sepahanya, dan ketat. Atasannya juga sangat minim, tanpa lengan dan menonjolkan perutnya yang terbuka, memperlihatkan pusarnya. Ketat pula sehingga kau bisa melihat bentuk dadanya yang besar. Kesannya seperti minta diterkam oleh pria-pria mabuk yang tengah menikmati minuman keras racikannya. Tapi, jangan salah. Gadis itu mengenakan sarung tangan tebal dengan berhiaskan besi-besi kecil bagaikan bros yang menempel di pangkal jarinya, bagai telah menyiapkan bogem mentah yang siap menghajar semua pria jika sudah mulai kurang ajar terhadapnya. Kita sebut saja dia gadis bar.

Lewat tengah malam, gadis itu menutup barnya. Ia meregangkan otot sejenak sebelum merebahkan diri di ranjang empuknya. Matanya menerawang, tidak berusaha untuk tidur di sela kelelahannya. Ia menggumam.

"Cloud..."

Sebuah nama disebut sebelum tidur begitu, pastinya ia orang yang istimewa bukan?

Gadis itu mendesah. Pikirannya kembali ke masa lalu saat terakhir bertemu dengannya. Pertemuan tak terduga, meski sesungguhnya dari dalam luuk hatinya itu ia mengharapkan kehadirannya.

Saat itu adalah saat di mana desanya kedatangan rombongan dari Shin-Ra Corp. yang minta dipandu untuk mengecek reaktor.

"Hei, apakah kamu bersama SOLDIER berambut pirang?" tanyanya pada seorang SOLDIER tegap dengan rambut raven jabrik.

"Kami hanya berempat ini," jawabnya menunjuk seseorang berambut perak panjang dan dua _infantrymen_ di belakangnya.

Gadis itu kecewa. Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak si pirang yang dicarinya tersebut pernah berkata padanya ingin pergi ke Midgar untuk menjadi seorang SOLDIER seperti idolanya. Sebuah pertemuan yang cukup privat di dekat sumur karena hanya ada mereka berdua yang masih cukup kecil saat itu. Awalnya, sang gadis meragukan ucapannya. ia tahu betul karakter teman kecilnya yang penyendiri dan tampak lemah itu.

_"Aku ingin jadi kuat agar kejadian di Gunung Nibel tak terulang."_

Gadis itu tertegun. Ya, meski si pirang ini pendiam, justru ialah yang selalu memperhatikannya, tidak seperti tiga teman cowoknya yang justru meninggalkannya di Nibel karena ketakutan. Sayangnya, semua orang desa yang tak tahu-menahu perkara itu menjalahkan si pirang karena ia terluka parah.

Gadis itu pun mengajaknya berjanji. Janji agar temannya itu sigap datang saat dirinya membutuhkan pertolongan. Dan sejak saat itu, ia jadi merindukannya.

Itulah kenapa ia mengharapkan datang, berpakaian SOLDIER yang gagah saat ada misi mengunjungi desa kelahiran mereka dua tahun kemudian; meskipun untuk saat ini, ia belum membutuhkan pertolongannya.

Namun, sebuah perstiwa tak diduga terjadi. Gadis itu hanya bisa melihat desanya dilalap api. Ia bahkan menemukan ayahnya tewas. SOLDIER keparat itu, batinnya, apa yang telah mereka lakukan? Tanpa takut, ia pun menyerang sang SOLDIER berambut perak yang entah kenapa berubah gila. tapi tentu saja dengan mudah ia dihempaskan ke bawah tangga.

Saat itulah pahlawannya muncul membelai wajahnya yang lebam.

_"Aku di sini, Tifa. Jangan khawatir. Kau tak apa-apa..."_

Hanya sekelebat sebelum kesadarannya hilang karena kepalanya tadi terbentur keras. Tapi gadis itu bisa meyakini rambut itu, wajah itu, suara itu adalah dirinya.

Dan lima tahun pun telah berlalu, ia yang kehilangan desa itu pun kemudian pindah dan menetap di Midgar setelah diselamatkan oleh guru bela dirinya. Ia ke sana karena berbekal kebenciannya terhadap Shin-Ra dan para SOLDIER keparatnya itu yg membumihanguskan desanya, ia pun bergabung dengan pasukan pemberontak. Bar inilah markas mereka.

"Cloud, aku percaya kau pasti datang. Kau menepati janjimu untuk melindungiku..."

Astaga, batinnya tersentak. Bukankah Cloud juga termasuk SOLDIER? Kemana ia setelah peristiwa itu? Apa ia baik-baik saja?

Kalau memang pahlawannya itu hanya muncul saat dirinya membutuhkan bantuan, maka inilah saatnya. Pekerjaan gadis itu berbahaya dan ia sungguh tak ingin berhadapan dengannya sebagai pihak yang berseberang.

Gadis bar itu masih menantinya pulang agar bisa mengajaknya bertempur bersama.

Begitulah sambil perlahan memejamkan mata, gadis itu berdoa untuk keselamatannya.

* * *

><p>Hari itu, penantian mereka membuahkan hasil. Orang yang mereka nantikan itu telah kembali!<p>

Tapi ada yang salah dengan dirinya.

Gadis bar itu merasa dia berbeda. Fisiknya memang dia. Tapi ingatan dan cerita-cerita yang ia lontarkan tidak sesuai dengan kenangan-kenangan akan apa yang pernah terjadi dan mereka alami bersama di desa mereka. Dia seperti orang lain.

Gadis penjual bunga itu lain lagi. Caranya menerobos masuk gerejanya lewat atap, pakaiannya, pedangnya, bahkan gerak-geriknya; semua itu bagaikan kekasihnya. Namun rambutnya, wajahnya, tingginya, ototnya; semua itu nyata sekali bukan dia.

Apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi?

Teka-teki itu hanya bisa terjawab di dalam Lifestream.

* * *

><p><strong>The End<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Nah, kemudian dimulailah cinta segitiga populer game ini yang perdebatannya ga ada habisnya. Square Enix kayaknya emang sengaja deh XD.<strong>

****Toh, benar kan teka-teki itu terjawab di dalam Lifestream? Aerith akhirnya bisa bertemu Zack di sana setelah 'menyusul' mati. Cloud yang jatuh ke sana di Mideel bersama Tifa juga kembali ke jati dirinya.****

**Apalagi hal ini semakin jelas semenjak mereka mengeluarkan CC sebagai prekuel dan AC Complete sbg sekuel. Asal-usul cinta pertama (Zerith itu bertemu/pacaran selama 2 th dan 2 th sebelumnya itu CloTi mengikat janji manis) dan muaranya akhirnya jelas siapa sama siapa. Udah ah, s**ebenarnya aku ogah sih bahas itu hehehe.****

**Wokeh, ini cuma fic gaje menurut saya. Beberapa kalimat mungkin agak aneh karena kata "dia" pada bhs Indonesia tidak bisa membedakan gender. RnR?**


End file.
